sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiala
History Only recently born into existence in the year 212 of the Fourth Age, Kiala is the youngest daughter born of the bond between the god Aarûn and the goddess Tal'rëa. Kiala was immediately accepted by Amin'Zerû as a beacon of light and hope in times of darkness and despair. Given domain over the sunset, Kiala's birth also heralded the return of her sister Zaria from her exile. Kiala is very much like her father, a being of light and purity, but she bears a number of her mother's traits as well - being highly intemperate in times of duress. Regardless of her volatile nature, she always hopes for the best for others, even at the expense of herself. Like her father, Kiala is a warrior above all, and believes in the defense of children and the helpless above all else. A positive and loving deity, her fury is a sight to behold should one of her beloved followers come to harm. while she has not had much time to make her mark on the face of Sidereus, she is already well known across the face of Sidereus. Relationships The newest member of the "Solar Family," Kiala is extremely close with her older siblings, even Solon - with him she shares a special and unspoken bond. She is he mother's "favorite," who sees a great deal of herself in the young goddess. Her father Aarûn appreciates her eagerness to make her mark on the world, but constantly chides her to be more aware of her temper. She has become fast friends with the other newcomer Iotama, but has been known to have an unhealthy attraction for Dúnmharú, who she periodically teases with her games and playful trickery. It is also believed that she holds some romantic affection for Eäminn, and though there is little that can pry his gaze from Zaria's radiance, it seems Kiala may have succeeded in catching his eye of late. She utterly and completely loathes Revati with an abiding and full hatred. Dogma Though the roads may wind and wander, the true heart finds her way home. As daylight fails, welcome those who are lost into your home and hearth that they may find solace in the embrace of those who care. Remember even the most disturbed and distraught souls can be redeemed, for no misdeed is so great that it cannot be overcome by faith, hope, and love. Protect the young souls who wander, for they are most in need of aid and often have trouble finding their way. Watch every sunset, and think of your home often. Home is where you find love, companionship, and acceptance, not merely where you lay down to sleep. Share stories when the dark hour draw about you, and support the hopes of others when it seems most ready to falter. Remember that in our darkest hours, hope is often all we have, and it is essential that we do not let that fickle flame fade away. Clergy & Temples The Church of Kiala is impossibly young and remarkably fast moving. Immediately upon the birth of the young goddess, small portions of the churches of Aarûn, Tal'rëa, Aviaz, Zaria, and Solon, all departed their home churches to hearken to the new deity with whom they felt a special connection. Kiala's birth was heralded by a wide array of miracles, restoring long lost souls to life, returning runaways home, and repairing broken homes that had been destroyed by strife long, long before. A burst of positivity and light was born into the world that none who live had seen before, and as such the young Ilith'ari was able to draw many new followers to her banner. Priests and paladins of Kiala have taken to wearing form-fitting and well-styled clothing in the spirit of their deity. Typically this garb is primarily black or deep maroons and crimsons, with a white or pink trim. Many adventurers and Heroborn have also come to Kiala's cause. Appearance Though it has only happened a small number of times so far, when Kiala chooses to manifest in physical form, it is as a lively and excitable young woman with childlike tendencies and hair gold, copper, and bronze like the sunset. She dresses in dark robes and gowns like her mother, but these are often adorned with sparkling gems, with rose and pink trim, and cut short to allow free movement in battle. Her eyes sparkle like masterfully cut emeralds, glowing with a hidden inner light that is said to hide many secrets. she travels with two enchanted animals, cats with silvery-purple wings that she has infused with sapient intelligence. When they sleep, they rest on her body as tattoos. Kiala is in many ways her father's daugher, so her skill in battle is without equal - but she is also her mother's child and her intemperate fury makes her truly astonishing on the battlefield. She carries with her the twin blades "Dreamer's Hope" and "Warrior's Faith," created by her parents. Other Details The Church of Kiala has already begun to settle itself into a fairly precise structure. Despite its chaotic and somewhat free-spirited leanings, it is a well organized church that frequently holds loud and boisterous gatherings to celebrate everything from the return of warriors home from long wars, to the birth of newborn children, to just about everything else. Drug use of some of the less potent variety is common, and those who follow Kiala will frequently dress in the wide variety of colors that can be seen at sunset to dance and celebrate whatever it is they happen to be celebrating. Travel is very important to devotees of Kiala, who frequently leave their homes to try and find a place of true belonging and satisfaction. While some never return, the return of those who do is celebrated with great fervor. Holy symbols are often fashioned from gold, but just as often they are tattooed onto the skin in some visible place. Category:Ilith'ari Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Divine Lore